Deceptive Looks To Kill
by ChangeTheChase
Summary: His eyes are so pretty. I want to rip them out and wear them as jewelry." Kei POV. Oneshot KeixSho. Kei finally turned Sho. What happens next? Featuring a dominitive Kei and a broken Sho. Rated M for dark themes, dub-con and Yaoi smut. R&R please xXx


Deceptive Looks To Kill

I killed him tonight. I am not sure why. I think I was lonely. I couldn't take the hunger. He's sitting staring at me now. His hand covers his blood-caked neck. An attempt to stop blood that stopped flowing a few hours ago. He hasn't talked since he screamed for me to stop. I couldn't stop. Hunger and desire for him overpowered me and I drained him almost empty. I only stopped when I felt his heart slowing almost to a complete standstill. He drank deeply from my wrist though, as if it would somehow save him. It did in a way. Only now he has to walk with me in darkness.

A single word leaves his lips.

"Why?" It is a dry, hollow sound, like a log that crashes to the ground after a fire has consumed it's life. He looks up at me, his eyes swollen and red. I both love and hate to see him in pain.

My mind races through all the million replies I have then settles on the simplest; "Because I could, because I love you."

He looks up at me. His eyes are so pretty. I want to rip them out and wear them as jewelry. I think he knows what I am thinking because he closes his eyes. A tear slips out of his left eye. God, he is so beautiful. Slowly, he pulls his hand away from his neck, eyes still closed. I look at the dried blood, it's such a waste. I so want to rip his throat out just to taste him again.

But I don't.

Instead I walk out of the room, down the hall to the kitchen and run a bowl of warm water then I grab a clean cloth. Knelling down next to him I dip the cloth in the water, rinse it out to leave it damp but not dripping the gently start to wash away the copper impurities. The cut has healed but that is to be expected now that he is a moon child.

After I rinse the cloth out a few times in the bowl, the water is a reddish pink. I never did like blood diluted with water, it reminds me of killing in the rain. I prefer to feed in the dark.

Why hasn't he tried to kill me yet? He always said he would if I did this to him. I think I broke him. It doesn't matter. Unlike most children, I like it when a new toy breaks, it means I can have a better look inside.

His top is stained as well. I don't know how to much escaped my mouth when it seemed like the river ran down my throat forever. How far can I push him? I decide to test it.

I take his hand and pull him to his feet. He doesn't resist. Then I start to lead him to his bedroom, he has the double bed, I don't. Sitting him down I straddle his slightly skinny but muscled thighs. Slowly my hands creep up his pretty, well defined chest pulling his top up with me. His eyes are blank as he lifts his arms for the removal of said top.

I like how much control I have over him. If I wanted to, I could probably shatter his ribcage and pull out his heart in one move. It's temping. But no, not yet at least. I have waited to long for this.

My hands reach up to pull of my own top while he just stays blank. This is not exactly how I imagined things would go, he should really be squirming under me as I ride him but, I suppose, this will have to do as I doubt he will even get hard. Not that I care, I'll fuck him anyway. This isn't really about him at all.

I kiss his neck as my hands trail to his crotch, god I really want to sink my teeth back into him. I start to undo his zipper, then I feel his hands on mine, is he really trying to stop me? His hands try to pull me off of him. Yeah, like that's going to happen.

I pull his wrists into my hands and pin him to the bed, it's funny when he tries to struggle by thrashing his legs. His knee narrowly misses my cock. Now it's not so funny. I bring my head down to collide with his skull to knock him out cold.

Once he is out I climb off him, pulling his tight leather pants off as I move. I don't think he will be out long maybe ten minutes at most so I'll have to move quickly. Rooting through my drawers I find the ropes we use to tie up the bad guys when we need to torture them for information.

Going back over to him I consider a blindfold. No. I want to see his eyes when he awakes to see what I have done to him. I slide back onto him then lift his hands above his hands, tying them securely to the bedpost. No matter how much he will struggle, he won't get out of the knot I place him in.

I do the same to his legs, tying them either end of the bed. Then I move back to the drawers pulling out a silver ring and a small bottle of lube. After ridding myself of my pants I go atop him once more. I look at the silver ring, it should be a perfect fit. After coating it in lube I slide it over his limp cock. It looks so beautiful on him.

He should start to wake any minute now… I might as well get a head start on him.

Slowly I start to rub his cock, playing with the foreskin a little and cupping his balls. As I fondle him I feel mentioned cock twitch in my hand, I guess in some distant part of his mind his brain registers my administrations and he is starting to waken.

I am proved correct when I hear a low groan coming from deep in his throat. I move my hand faster as he gets semi-hard. I know he is almost fully awake as I watch his face and his eyelids start to flutter. His eyes then snap open as he realizes he cannot move his arms or legs.

"Kei, wha-", he starts but I cut him off.

"Shhhh", I whisper continuing my long hard strokes. Once he is hard he will have to stay that way until I release him.

"Kei, stop it!", he shouts at me. It hurts that he doesn't want this. I don't really care about what he wants anymore. He owes me.

"Shut the fuck up, Sho, before I cut that pretty little tongue out of your mouth", there is venom in my voice, I know that. I don't care.

He's fully up now. His mind might not want this but his body does.

I consider being the one doing the fucking but that wouldn't be as much fun, not when I can ride him.

After dipping my fingers in the lube I reach behind my self and slide two fingers in, not even bothering to start with one. It's not like I haven't done this before. A lot. Street whores and hustlers are very good when you were a vampire, I can't catch STDs or STIs.

Sho watches me. I think he is glad he is at least the seme… of course I am the one in charge, I could twist his head right off and drink from his skull like a glass of wine if I wanted to.

I finish stretching myself then look Sho in the eyes. He still looks empty… I love it. I slide forward and down on to his prick, moaning as he fills me. I hear him let out a gasp as well. I start to move slowly, shifting a bit to find the button that sends electric pleasure up my spine and through my balls.

I go faster, impaling myself over and over again on him, digging my nails into the skin on his chest. I wonder what he would look like without skin. I hear him moan even though he is trying to be quiet, he enjoys what I am doing to him.

His skin breaks beneath my nails and eight small, bloody puddles form when I move my hands to his shoulders. I hear him wince in pain.

I quicken my pace again as I feel myself getting near to the edge. I know he wants to come as well. But he can't, not until I say so. It's amusing.

I come with a half formed, low growl in my throat which is quickly quenched as I dip my head low to lick at the bloody, half moons I just created. Sho breaks my happy moment.

"Kei, please", he begs. I know what he wants, question is; Should I release him? Or wait until his cock falls off from lack of blood.

"Did I say you could talk? Did I, Sho?!", I reply, gripping his balls in a vice fist. He's a good boy though, all I hear is a whimper then he shuts up. I release my grip, slowly trailing my nails along that vein throbbing on the underside of his pretty little cock…well…maybe not so little. He hisses but stays silent otherwise. He is a good little pup, always has been since that day he found me. I wanted to burn that day. But I wasn't allowed. Some little kid had to come along and ruin my death day by putting me in shade. After a while I didn't mind so much. In return for helping them steal money, I was allowed to drink from the 'Bad Guys' . I wonder though, when did I turn to hate this boy as much as I love him? It's unimportant. Now I have him where I want him; under me and at my mercy.

Slowly I make my fingers crawl back down his cock to just above the ring, then press the release button at the back of ring, with a small click he is released once more.

I hear him sigh with relief. Maybe it is time to let him come? Lowering my head I take him deep into my throat. People always enjoy it when I give head because I don't need to breathe every two damn seconds. As I bob my head I scratch his skin with my teeth on the way up, I consider drawing blood as well as spunk but I think I will wait to do that later. It doesn't really last to long before I feel him coming in my throat, it doesn't taste as good as blood but it still isn't to bad.

He lays there for a few seconds trying to regain his breath, it's funny because he doesn't actually need to breathe at all. It's a shame he won't have time to get used to his breathless un-death.

I crawl back up that wonderful body, feeling every inch of him as I go for the last time. As I reach his lips I force a kiss upon him, biting down hard enough to draw a little red peril. Again his wince of pain amuses me and I move to his neck, same side as where I bit him before and sink my teeth into those pretty white scars. He tries to move his head away from the pain I know he is in. I clamp my hands on the opposite side of his head to keep him frozen to my lips as I drink from him. He tastes so good.

I remember once he asked me why I drank blood. I told him it was because blood is life, you need it to live, breathe, keep you warm. Without it you would be a pile of long forgotten, nameless ash. Blood makes your heart go thump when you get scared or you see some one hot. Then I added that blood is what makes you get a hard on. His innocent blush was cute.

Now it's an angry and fearful pink that covers his face. I can see it out the corner of my eye.

"Kei, Kei, funs over let me go!", he muttered, obviously not wanting to move much due to the pain. How fucking dare he try to tell me what to do! I tear my mouth away, his blood running down my throat and chin.

"Shut…the fuck…up! Do you really want me to fucking kill you? Do you?!", I shout at him, digging my nails into the side of his face.

"Kei, I mean it, let me go!", he's getting angry now, he thinks he can order me about! Yeah fucking right! Wait… ok, let's play his game…

I climb off him with out a word and fetch my knife that I carry around with me out of my pants pocket. Then I walk to the foot of the bed and cut the bonds that keep his legs in place, after that I cut his arms free and watch as he rubs the slight rope burns on his wrists.

Pulling my pants back on I watch him out of the corner of my eye then leave the room to the sitting room. I hear footsteps shortly afterwards and keep my eyes on the ground as his feet come into view. He stops about two feet in front of me. The silence is deafening. I see his feet move as he lunges forward, toppling me and the chair backwards as he grabs for my throat. He's still weak so it doesn't exactly take a lot for me to have him pinned to the wall.

A sharp pain in my side. Did he actually just try to stab me? Looking down I see a three inch handle sticking out my side… yup he did.

"That wasn't very nice, Sho", I whisper darkly, pulling it out with my left hand as the other keeps him pinned. I wonder if it is sunny outside. Let's find out. Gathering all my strength I grab both his shoulders and throw him through the glass out into the street.

Quickly I retreat backwards into the shadows but not to far away that I can't still see him catch fire. He screams as the fire quickly spreads, coating his body in a red haze. It's a harsh red, not at all like blood. Across the street I see people pointing at him as he turns to ash before their eyes, then pointing up at my broken window. Time to go I guess. Running into the bedroom I grab the thick blanket and toss it over my shoulders, making sure my head and all of my body is covered save for a tiny little space so I can see.

I jump out of the broken window, into the streets below, then run as fast as I can into a rundown, darkened alleyway. It's like where I first met Sho and when Luka told me his plan to die, where I have killed so many people to feed my hunger and satisfy my sexual desires.

Oh look, there is a pretty little whore at the corner sleeping. Well, might as well go say 'Hello' instead of sitting round here waiting for nightfall.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well what did ya's think? Sorry to all that love Sho but I gave my mate letters to pick and well...yeah she picked the 'wrong' ones lol

R&R please even if ya hate it

Rachelli Hoshi-Chan xXx


End file.
